Audrey
Etymology "Audrey" derives from Old English æðel (noble) and þryð (strength). Name of 7th century princess of East Anglia, England. Appearance Wears hair in long layers, without bangs, as opposed to the manga hime style of the twins, Alicia and Beth. Personality She presents a mock polite, calm facade to Riful. But when Audrey realizes Riful's true Yoki strength, she wets herself on Riful's body.Claymore 13, Scene 070, p. 20 Closest associate appears to be Rachel.Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 114, p. 13 Datasheet 'Class' Audrey is a Defensive TypeFragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 733 warrior, her Sensing Ability unknown. 'Technique' Sensing Ability enables Sensing Technique that Riful calls Gentle Sword, in which Audrey ricochets a tentacle attack, causing pieces of tentacle to pierce Riful.Claymore 12, Scene 069, pp. 177–179 History Early life unknown. 'Introduction' In cold open of Scene 068, Audrey is first seen sitting on the body of an Awakened Being. Rachel gossips about the Dabi Hunt in Alfons. Rachel says "Ghosts" from the Northern Campaign saved Nina and her party.Claymore 12, Scene 068, p. 135 'Meeting the Ghosts' Later, the Ghosts save Audrey and Rachel from themselves as Audrey's Hunt fights Riful.Claymore 13, Scene 070, pp. 26–31 Miria uses psychology to elicit answers about Alicia and Beth from Audrey.Claymore 13, Scene 072, p. 78 'Mutiny' 'Return from the dead' When Miria attacks Organization Headquarters, she fights and defeats both Audrey and Rachel.Claymore 19, Scene 106, pp. 145–147 After appearing to be killed by the Claymore warriors, Miria returns to lead Mutiny.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 113, pp. 185–189 Audrey reaffirms Miria's "No kill" policy, then submits to Miria's command.Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 114, p. 14 'Resurrected No. 1s' While Miria fights Hysteria and the Twin Trainees fight Roxanne, Audrey, Rachel and Nina fight Cassandra. When Nina wounds Cassandra with Shadow Chase, Cassandra revives her secret technique.Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 117, p. 127 Cassandra attacks with Pendulum Sword. Feet anchored in ground as a pivot, her head begins bobbing like metronome (upside-down pendulum). As body collapses to ground-level, swinging to and fro, sword swings scythe-like, wide and close to ground—blade striking target's limbs.Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 117, pp. 129–130 Cassandra's nickname—"Bite the Dust"—reflects both sword technique and fate of target.Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 117, p. 133 Cassandra dodges Audrey's counterattack. Cassandra cuts off Audrey's arms. Then Rachel's remaining leg, then arms. Then Nina's arms.Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 118, pp. 137–139 But when Cassandra is about the deliver the coup de grace to Audrey, her cut veers off course, delivering a non-fatal wound.Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 118, p. 147 Cassandra stops attacking Audrey. As Cassandra's memories return, her old wounds reopen and blood rains on Audrey.Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 119, pp. 176–179 Cassandra awakens.Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 119, pp. 196–197 Limbless, Audrey orders the Twin Trainees to flee with the other cadets. But the Twins insist on evacuating the wounded on the battlefield.Jump Square, January 2012, Claymore, Scene 119, p. 183–185 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha edition, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Unit Category:Common Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Audrey's Hunt Category:Mutiny